Shikamaru Nara
"See, you and I have different beliefs. I believe in the Will of Fire. That pathetic Lord Jashin or whatever isn't your God any more. I am. The only one bringing down vengeance is me." Summary Shikamaru Nara (奈良シカマル, Nara Shikamaru) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Nara clan. Though lazy by nature, Shikamaru has a rare intellect that consistently allows him to prevail in combat. The responsibilities that these successes leave him with cause him frequent annoyance, but he gladly accepts them so that he may be of service to his fellow members of Team Asuma, and to prove himself to generations of the past and future. Part I Shikamaru at the start of the series until the point where the timeskip happens. Used as Low Street. Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Possesses Dosu's shadow before Dosu can react. Dodges Kin's senbons, but, this is meant for a trap. Blocks Kin Tsuchi's senbons after being distracted by her bells. Possesses Gaara before he can kill Lee. Evades Temari's attack despite being on the ground. Once again evades Temari's attack. Continues to evade Temari's AoE attacks. Catches Naruto in his Shadow Imitation before Naruto can set off a trap. Catches Tayuya in his shadow before she can react. While offscreen, he was able to dodge the attacks of Tayuya's Dokis. Evades the attacks of the Doki spirits. Punches Tayuya faster than she can react. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Tanks getting hit with multiple senbon that knock him backwards. Setting up a trap. Tanks being launched by an explosive tag that destroyed some trees. Can deal with casually snapping his broken finger back in place. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Using Kin's threads trap, he is able to catch Kin in a Shadow Imitation, taking control of her body. Fools Kin into making his trap easier, allowing him to control her to make her knock herself out by slamming her head into the wall. With an IQ over 200, he is a master strategist, capable of beating Jonin in strategy based games. Creates a multi-step plan in order to try to catch Temari in his Shadow Possession. His multi-step plan is instead a diversion plan in order to capture her using the holes in the ground. Figures out the trap set by the Sound Four immediately as they approach it. Figures out the weakness to Jirobo's Earth Dome. Fools Tayuya into letting Naruto get past to chase Kimimaro. Able to figure out that Tayuya uses certain melodies and notes to control her Dokis. Figures out how the Doki's spirits work after only a moment. Figures out a plan to defeat Tayuya in only moments. Outsmarts Tayuya and captures her Dokis. Figures out Tayuya's control of the Dokis with her hand movements. Captures Tayuya with his Shadow Imitation despite her desummoning the Dokis. Breaks his own finger to break out of Tayuya's genjutsu. Fools Tayuya into getting closer. Powers and Abilities: His main ability is his ability to control shadows. Connecting his shadow to another will allow him to control the enemy. Using Kin's threads trap, he is able to catch Kin in a Shadow Imitation, taking control of her body. Connecting his shadow to other sources of shadows will extend his range. Releases the genjutsu Kabuto uses to cause the rest of the viewers to fall asleep. His Shadow Imitation is able to possess eight Sound-nin at once. Temporarily captures the Sound Four in his Shadow Imitation. Can use Transformation. Traps Tayuya in his Shadow. Moves Tayuya in the way of Sakon/Ukon as Sakon/Ukon tries to stop Kiba. Can use flash bombs to strengthen and lengthen his Shadow Imitation. Able to control all three of Tayuya's Dokis with his Shadow Imitation. His Shadow Imitation is able to reach from another tree. Can use his Shadow to strangle his enemies. His Shadow Suffocation is stronger at close ranges. His Shadow Suffocation is very chakra consuming but is able to stop Tayuya. Gear: Kunais, shurikens, wire, flash bombs, and paper bombs. Weaknesses: Originally, his limit is 5 minutes of possession. While possessing an enemy, he is damaged by the damage they receive. Other Feats: Pre-War Arc Destructive Power Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Speed Feats: Moves Naruto out of the way of Sai's attack. Dodges Kakuzu's surprise attack. Catches Hidan in his Shadow again before Hidan can kill Asuma. Reacts to and tries to block Kakuzu's attack. Dodges Kakuzu's Fire Release attack. Captures Hidan in his shadow after attacking him in CQC. Dodges Hidan's attack and sprays Kakuzu's blood on his blade. Surprises Hidan and slices his neck open. Traps Hidan in his trap using his Shadow Stitching. Strength Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Durability Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Stamina Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Range Feats: "Feat with links or scans" Intelligence Feats: Figures out the weakness of Hidan's jutsu. Fools Hidan & Kakuzu, trapping them in his shadow. Fools Hidan into using his ritual to destroy one of Kakuzu's hearts. Powers and Abilities: His Shadows can physically attack in tendrils, dispatching of Sai's ink drawings with ease. Traps Hidan in his Shadow Imitation. Impales Hidan multiple times with his shadow tendrils, making him unable to move. Easily controls Hidan, forcing him to attack Kakuzu. Catches Obito in his Shadow Imitation. Gear: "Feat with links or scans" Weaknesses: "Feat with links or scans" Other Feats: Defeats and buries Hidan, then declaring himself Hidan's God. War Arc Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Dodges Asuma's attack. Uses his shadow on Ino and kicks a Zetsu away before it can attack her. Locks Asuma in his possession after he is embedded into a boulder. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Possesses V2 Kinkaku for a moment. Boosted by Kurama's chakra, he is able to partially stun the Ten Tails in his Shadow Possession, then able to completely hold it when other Naras help. Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru are able to combine their powers to create an attack that destroys multiple Ten Tails clones. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: The Last Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Dodges the giant crab's attacks. Continues to dodge the attacks from the giant crab. His Ink birds continue to dodge automatic fire from the Toneri puppets. Dodges the automatic fire from the Toneri Puppets. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Tanks Toneri's wind blast that destroyed part of the moon. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Figures out how to get into the protective sphere around Toneri's home. Powers and Abilities: Restrains the giant crab with his Shadow Stitching. Uses his Shadow Imitation to control a puppet and force it to open the protective sphere. Controls Toneri's puppets to make them fight each other. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Karma Era ''' '''Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Catches Kinshiki and Momoshiki as they try to attack Naruto and Sasuke. Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Catches Boruto in his Shadow Imitation with ease. Stuns Momoshiki and Kinshiki at the same time with his Shadow Imitation, they only break out by Momoshiki absorbing it. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References Tayuya Respect Thread